¿Y si fuera ella?
by ValMarStar
Summary: Hay guerra en el mundo mágico, han pasado dos años desde que cayó el ministerio, y aún no han encontrado todos los horrocruxes. Traición, amor, y confusión. Harry lo perderá todo en verdad, ¿Cambiará su persona?, ¿Podrá recuperarlo?
1. Prólogo

Era una noche cálida, las nubes grises se alzaban sobre Londres, y en las sucias calles, no se veía ni un alma. La guerra entre mortífagos y aquellos que se oponían a ellos se había extendido tres años ya, y había llegado a afectar a los muggles, la gente no mágica.

Había habido muchas bajas, pero más en la de el bando que luchaba contra Lord Voldemort, y no había muchos motivos para sonreír. Pero, aun así, en esa noche del 26 de junio, se respiraba un ambiente feliz y cómodo en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Las botellas de cervezas de mantequilla estaban esparcidas en la larga mesa. Habían estado celebrando que Bill y Fleur tendrían un bebé. Ya pasaban de las doce, y alrededor de la mesa, sólo quedaban: Luna, los gemelos, Ron, Ginny, Harry y Hermione.

— Por eso yo digo que, tenemos que vivir nuestra vida mientras aún podamos. — Dijo Ron tomando su botella — No entiendo porque algunos se enojen porque vayan a tener un bebé.

— Es cierto —dijo Hermione — si sus padres no hubieran tenido a Harry en tiempos de guerra, quien-ustedes-saben no habría perdido su poder en ese entonces.

— ¡Vamos todos a tener hijos! — Exclamó Fred — ¡Llamaré a Alicia!

— No me refería a eso, Fred — dijo Ron rodeando a Luna con un brazo — me refiero a que, debemos vivir nuestra vida y hacer lo que queremos hoy, ya que no sabemos si estaremos aquí mañana. — y dedicó una mirada significativa a Harry, quien miró el fondo vacío de su botella.

— Bueno — dijo George bostezando después de unos minutos y golpeo con el codo a su hermano. — Yo me retiro.

— Nos retiramos — corrigió Fred que entendió el golpe y se levantó de inmediato. Luna estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en la silla y Ron decidió levantarse y cargarla para llevarla a su habitación.

— ¿Se quedan chicos? — preguntó.

— Sí — dijeron Harry, Ginny y Hermione.

— Ginny, mamá dijo que no te desvelaras, ve a dormir — la apuró Ron.

— Bien — suspiró Ginny y miró a sus amigos de soslayo — descansen, chicos.

Los tres se fueron y, Harry y Hermione se quedaron en la cocina, donde aún crepitaban débilmente las llamas, uno al lado del otro.

— Hermione, creo que Ron tiene razón. — dijo Harry metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó ella, después de darle el último trago a su botella.

— Sí, debemos vivir nuestra vida. Y yo quiero compartirla, en guerra y, en paz, en tiempos buenos, y en malos, cuando estemos alegres, y cuando no; y no me gustaría hacerlo con nadie más que no fuera contigo. — Harry sacó una pequeña caja de los bolsillos de los pantalones, y se arrodilló en la cocina.

Tonks, gritó, y toda la familia Weasley la miró enojada desde el otro lado de la pared, ya que habían sido descubiertos.

— Bueno, vamos a pasar porque ya nos oyeron— gritó George, y Remus, Tonks, casi toda la familia Weasley, Kingsley, McGonagall, y Draco Malfoy, entraron por la puerta.

Harry rodó los ojos, y Hermione soltó un par de lágrimas.

— Continúa, Potter. — dijo Minerva McGonagall con un pañuelo en las manos, cerca de la cara.

— Hermione Jane Granger, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? — preguntó Harry devolviéndole la atención a su, ahora hace dos años, novia, y abriendo la caja que tenía en la mano.

— ¡Sí! — dijo ella sin esperar a que le diera el anillo y lo abrazó.

La señora Weasley y la profesora McGonagall rompieron a llorar. Kreacher fue al sótano y dijo que sacaría champagne para el amo. Remus le dio una palmada a Harry, los gemelos exclamaron, Ron y Luna se besaron, Ginny suspiró viendo a ambos, y Malfoy se comportaba como si estuviera en el peor lugar del mundo.

Harry sacó un anillo de plata, que tenía una esmeralda algo grande, y pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes alrededor.

— Es el anillo que mi padre le dio a mi madre. — le dijo Harry a Hermione cuando se lo ponía en su dedo anular, y entonces, llegó Kreacher, y le dio el champagne a Harry, quien se lo dio a Arthur Weasley, a quien sentía, ya hace mucho, como su padre. Molly apareció unas copas, y cuando la botella se descorchó todos brindaron.

Lamentablemente para todos ellos, la felicidad momentánea que tuvieron en ese momento, no duró mucho. La guerra terminaría dos días después de eso. Muchos morirían, otros serían traidores, algunos serían héroes, y Hermione junto con el anillo, se perderían, tal vez, para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 1 - Atrapados

Harry despertó sudando frío aquella noche. Había tenido un sueño horrible. Las imágenes se atropellaban y arremolinaban en su cabeza, una tras otra. Una casa en ruinas, una chica de cabello largo tirada en el piso, y un hombre que se ponía delante de ella antes de que le impactara un rayo, y él riéndose. Su risa: fría, fuerte y despiadada; mientras el hombre pelirrojo se retorcía en el suelo.

— Oh, el amor. — Harry escupió en el mugriento piso. — ¿Por qué todos lo sobrevaloran?, ¡Mira lo que hace!

Harry levantó la mano una vez más, para lanzar otro hechizo que lastimara a la muchacha, pero el chico se levantó de nuevo, y recibió el impacto.

— Ahora, díganme si no quiere que la mate ahora. ¿Dónde está?

— ¡NO! — gritó ella.

La furia se apoderó de Harry, y no recordaba más. Harry comenzó a gritar.

— ¡Harry!, ¿Qué pasa? — Ron removió a Harry de sus sueños

— Los tiene, ¡tiene a Fleur y a Bill!, ¡Los está torturando, y los matará si no le dicen dónde estoy!

— ¡NO! — Gritó Ron — Tenemos que despertar a todos.

— Creo que ya lo hicieron. — Fred y George estaban parados en la puerta, viéndolos.

— ¡Tiene a Bill, a Fleur, y al bebé!

— ¿Voldemort? — preguntó Fred

— ¿Lo soñaste? — siguió George

— ¿En su cabeza?

— Harry, no sé. — Hermione estaba detrás de ellos, recordando cuando Harry creyó que Voldemort tenía a Sirius. — Mandemos un patronus para asegurarnos.

Pronto, toda la casa estuvo despierta. No había respuesta, y tenían que movilizarse rápido. Se dividieron en dos grupos, unos irían y otros se quedarían. Todos quisieron impedir que Harry fuera pero nadie pudo convencerlo de no ir. Fueron Kingsley, Charlie, Fred, Percy, George, Ron y Harry.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Draco, el señor y la señora Weasley, Tonks, Tedy y Lupin se quedaron. Decidieron no advertir a las demás casa seguras que había en Londres hasta la mañana por si los necesitaban como refuerzos o rescate.

— ¡Tengan mucho cuidado! — Los despidió la señora Weasley, y partieron.

Habían pasado veinte minutos, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en su cama cuando su brazo izquierdo empezó a arderle como si un metal a punto de fundirse estuviera siendo presionado contra su piel desnuda. Con todas sus fuerzas, intentó no gritar, y agarrándose el brazo, caminó como pudo para buscar a Hermione Granger.

Hermione era una de las únicas personas que había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a Malfoy cuando se apareció, y por ende, una de las únicas a las que él le dirigía la palabra, pero esto era diferente.

— Granger — pudo articular con dificultad

Ella se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que pasaba, la marca tenebrosa le dolía, y eso quería decir que Voldemort los convocaría, estaba enojado o estaba eufórico.

— ¿Qué es?

— Tienes que salir de aquí

— Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿Qué dice?

— Vienen aquí.

— Vamos con los otros… no pueden ver la casa, y…

— Hermione, ¡Alguien habló, vienen por ti! — Malfoy, desesperado, la tomó del brazo y al soltar su marca, soltó un grito de dolor. Draco no supo si fue por el grito de dolor, el escuchar su nombre o el miedo en rostro, pero Hermione accedió.

Lograron cruzar los corredores, bajar escaleras, y salieron. Comenzaron a caminar en la calle, y Draco escondió a Hermione detrás de un carro. Esperaron un par de minutos, pero nada pasó, y nadie apareció.

— Mira, Malfoy…si ya te divertiste voy a…. — comenzó Hermione un poco molesta, pero en cuanto dijo esto, doce figuras altas y oscuras aparecieron en medio de la calle. Draco tapó la boca de Hermione con su mano, y esta guardo silencio, esperando que no vieran la casa, y se fueran. Pero, uno de ellos, dio un paso decidido entre el número 11 y 13, y Grimmauld Place apareció de la nada.

Tranquilamente subió los peldaños. Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas e intentó ir corriendo, pero Malfoy la sujeto. Dos lágrimas surcaron sus ojos cuando escucho una de las tres alarmas de la casa.

— Vámonos, Granger. — dijo Malfoy y se incorporó, cuando escuchó escasos aplausos detrás de él.

— Bravo, Draco la trajiste afuera. Ahora no se escapará de mí. — Bellatrix Lestrange hacía una sonrisa escalofriante cuando voltearon a verla. Y alzó su varita.

— Bella, él la pidió intacta. Así que, tendrás que esperar. Vaya hijo, pensé que nunca me sentiría orgulloso de ti. — Lucius Malfoy, que tenía su rostro tapado, y estaba al lado de Bellatrix, le puso una mano al hombro de Draco. Un grito se escuchó en la casa.

— ¡Pero me quiero divertir! — se quejó

— Entonces, entra, yo llevaré a mi hijo y a la sangre sucia.

— ¿¡Cómo pudiste!? — gritó Hermione e intentó soltarse, pero Lucius le golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente.

— Es insufrible, ¿Nos vamos?


	3. Capítulo 2 - La pérdida

En cuanto la alarma sonó, Arthur, Remus y Tonks fueron al vestíbulo apuntando con sus varitas. En cuanto vieron a los mortífagos comenzaron a lanzar maldiciones, que rápidamente fueron contraatacadas. La señora Weasley mandó un patronus pidiendo ayuda a más miembros de la orden, y amigos. Pero todos los mortífagos lograron entrar. Con negativas de la señora Weasley, Ginny y Luna comenzaron a luchar también.

Iban por todas la casa, y las cosas se destruían con las maldiciones. Los mortífagos aún buscaban a Hermione, ya que no sabían que se la habían llevado, a excepción de Bellatrix, que se divertía lanzando maldiciones contra Tonks.

Pasó media hora, todos estaban heridos y agotados. Había un par de mortífagos en el suelo, y hasta ahora, ninguna baja para la orden, pero se preguntaban hasta cuándo podrían aguantar. Ahora, Remus luchaba contra dos mortífagos, y Bellatrix le lanzaba cosas puntiagudas a Tonks con su varita.

En ese momento, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dean y algunos más llegaron a ayudar. La alarma sonó y todos se distrajeron. El pequeño Teddy se había despertado y lloraba. La señora Weasley hacía todo para dormirlo, pero no lo conseguía. Tonks y Remus lo oían escaleras abajo, pero no podían subir. Aunque llegaron más miembros no podían darse ese lujo. Además, confiaban en Molly.

Lo que pasó después, fueron los minutos más horribles de la vida de Remus, y eso era mucho decir. Primero, el llanto del pequeño Teddy cesó, lo cual tranquilizó a ambos, que volvieron a la pelea, pero entonces oyeron un golpe sordo en el piso.

— ¿Molly? — gritó Tonks mientras luchaba con el mortífago, pero no hubo respuesta. Lanzó un _reducto_, con una mirada horrorizada en el rostro — ¿Molly? — volvió a gritar con un sollozo en la voz. Pero, no hubo respuesta.

Remus intentó calmarla, pero se distrajo por un segundo. Quiso hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, cuidarla a ella, y subir a ver a su hijo Ted. Y su esposa, que siempre tropezaba con todo y juraba que tenía dos pies izquierdos, tropezó mientras intentaba pasar por encima de un mortífago.

— ¡No, Tonks! — Fue lo último que oyó su esposa después de que la golpeara una maldición verde en el pecho. El brillo dejó sus ojos, y Remus la miró desplomarse. Con un grito maniaco, que pudieron haber jurado todos como un rugido de lobo. Con el corazón destrozado, se abalanzó contra el vestido de negro, lanzándole un puñetazo, y después una maldición mortífera.

Después, se giró contra otro, y le lanzó un _Sectusempra. _El mortífago chilló alarmado al ver como los cortes se abrían en su pecho, lanzando sangre por todos lados. Ginny, que luchaba con él, vio a Tonks en el suelo, y comenzó a llorar.

— ¡No, Tonks! — chilló y se abalanzó al piso.

Remus, estaba incontrolable, fue a la habitación, donde afuera estaba un mortífago. Le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, seguido de un reducto, y después lo pateó. Y lo pateo de nuevo, y de nuevo, y otra vez, en los órganos, el mortífago estiró el brazo para tomar su varita, pero pisó su mano, la pisó y movió su pie para pulverizarla, como si se tratara de una cucaracha.

Oía una pelea en las escaleras, pero no le importaba, el mortífago gritaba de dolor. Pero no le importaba. Otra patada. Ginny lloraba a la distancia, y escuchaba que alguien decía su nombre, pero no podía responder, lo movían del brazo. Otra patada.

— No, déjenme. — Gruñó, y después, una voz suave esta vez, lo llamó por su nombre. Y entonces, su garganta dolió como si tuviese vinagre, su voz se quebró. Recordó su cabello rosa, y sus ojos grises. — Tonks, Tonks. — Sus mejillas sonrosadas. Tonks, su Tonks. Blanca y sin vida. — Tonks…— dijo a la oscuridad.

—...está vivo, Remus, Luna estaba con él. — La voz de Arthur lo trajo a la realidad. Peor él mismo parecía un cadáver, cuando lo volteó a ver. Sólo queda un mortífago, los demás han desaparecido, y, y se llevaron a Hermione y a Draco.

Entonces, supo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que ayudar a Harry.

— No se muevan de aquí, Arthur. —Ordenó, a pesar de ser más joven que él y corrió hacia la última pelea que se desarrollaba allí. Ginny le lanzaba maldiciones a un mortífago que las esquivaba. No había escuchado cuando se había levantado del piso. Corrió al mortífago, cuando Ginny, se distrajo, y antes de que se desapareciera, lo tomó del brazo.


End file.
